The Twelve Keys of Nature
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: AU: Naruto has just become a Jonin like his friends. Tsunade makes him captain of a group of Jonin who are sent to take down a fortress that possesses special keys that draw in natural energy, before they become as big a threat as the Akatsuki. Can Naruto pull it off and prove he deserves his dream to be Hokage. Pairings: Naruto/Hinata,Kiba/Ino,Sakura/Jugo,Sasuke/Karin,Te nten/Neji
1. The Celebration

The Twelve Keys of Nature

The Celebration

"Cheers!" the group shouted as they pounded their glasses together. The group sat back down in their seats at Yakiniku Q. Naruto had a huge smile plastered on his face. "This is great, it was about time Lady Tsunade finally recognized my skill." Tsunade had promoted Naruto to a Jonin after he successfully infiltrated the Hidden Rain Village and defeated Pein, the suppose leader of the Akatsuki.

Kiba looked over at Naruto. "More like it was about time you finally became a jonin like the rest of us." Naruto's friends had decided to celebrate when they heard the news that Naruto had become a jonin. Hinata, his girlfriend of five months had come up with the idea and invited all of their friends.

Hinata sat beside him, placing slices of cooked pork on a plate that she gave to Naruto. "Here you go, Naruto."

Naruto took the plate gratefully. "Gee, thanks Hinata."'

The other girls of the group prepared plates for their boyfriends as well, knowing how they liked to eat. Ino stacked a pile up Kiba, warning Choji not to get in her way. Kiba took it tossing a few pieces of meat to Akamaru that sat close at the entrance of the restaurant.

Tenten gave Neji his.

Sasuke was actually being feed his by Karin, who came to live in the Hidden Leaf after Sasuke defeated Itachi. She first joined Sasuke along with Suigetsu and Jugo after he defeated Orchimaru and freed all his prisoners as pre his mission from Lady Tsunade. Naruto convinced her and Jugo to come with him once he retrieved Sasuke and Itachi's bodies after their death battle.

She became a member of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force due to her intelligences and skills as a sensor. She finally managed to get close to Sasuke when he was about to have Itachi's eyes implanted into him. Sasuke was actually still healing and had his bandages still wrapped around his eyes, but used his other senses to get around.

Sakura gave her plate to Jugo, before she made one for herself. Jugo smiled at her and thanked her before he started to eat. Sasuke had first convinced him to leave the Northern hideout and follow him after saying he would be his cage, until he could get him to Naruto who understood his condition after fingering out his curse mark, using sage mode.

When Jugo heard about this he was surprised, but happy at the thought that he could be cured from his killer impulses along with knowing that Kimimaro sacrificed himself for Sasuke's sake although Sasuke never made it to Orochimaru back then. He instead came three years later, saying he wanted power to make the snake drop his guard.

Jugo came with him believing in what Sasuke had said. When they had arrived back in the village, Naruto convinced Lady Tsunade to run a few test on the man as he used his sage mode to see that he took in natural energy even while moving. Naruto helped train him in sage arts to learn to control his clan's power while Sasuke used his sharingan to calm him down whenever he went out of control; this was before Sasuke had his brother's eyes implanted.

Now Jugo could handle almost any murderous impulses he would have, but could defiantly keep himself under control when around the members of Team Kakashi. While on a mission with Naruto and Sakura after he joined Konoha as a shinobi he saved Sakura's life. After spending time together they too eventually became a couple like the rest of their friends.

Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, and Rock Lee were also there enjoying the party. Choji naturally putted the most food on his plate and started to chow down. "So I guess you're a step closer to your dream now, Naruto," the chubby sixteen year-old said between bites.

Naruto balled up his fist. "Yep, I'm going to surpass my dad and become a greater Hokage than he ever was." Naruto smiled at the memory of his father. He had gotten to once again meet him during his fight with Pein, after Ocochimaru had killed him using the first two Hokages at the chunnin exams.

"You maybe good, Naruto, but you still have a ways to go before you can say you're on your dad's level," Kiba said. The dog boy had his hand on his cheek while he rested his elbow on the table. "Let's not forget it was thanks to Hinata you managed to pull off your amazing feat."

"You're just mad because you haven't taken down any members of the Akatsuki," Naruto responded.

"Oh, yeah!" Kiba slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "You want to go, fox boy?"

"Bring it on, dog breath." Naruto got up as well.

Sakura shook her fist in the air. "Knock it off the both of you or I'll beat you both down."

"Come on, Naruto, let's just have a good time," Hinata said.

"Yeah, there is no reason to fight," Ino told Kiba. She didn't want him starting another scene; he always had to start fights with Naruto and now wasn't the time for it. Both boys sat down, not wanting to spoil the fun. Tomorrow would be better.

-Please Review-


	2. The Mission

The Mission

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage was reading over a report she had been given an hour ago. "If this continues they could become as big a threat as the Akatasuki have been."

Shizune looked over at her master. "So what should we do?"

Tsunade opened a drawer. "I think it's about time to let our new Jonin lead his first mission." She pulled out a custom kunai knife with three blades and a teleportation formal on the handle.

"Are you sure about that, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune questioned.

"I can't think of anyone better," Tsunade said. A smiled cracked on her face. She threw the knife in the middle of the floor. In an instant Naruto appeared in front of it in his night clothes, yawning. "Aren't we being lazy today." Tsunade stood up, slamming her hands on the desk. "Time to wake up, Naruto. I have a mission for you to lead."

The word "lead" quickly woke Naruto up to the situation. He stood up in urgency. "What is it, Lady Tsunade?" He looked down at himself, noticing he wasn't properly dress for the day. He stuck his arms out in front of him, shaking his hands. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

Naruto flashed out of the room.

A couple of minutes later he reappeared where he just stood. He was now fully dressed in his orange black tracksuit with a flak jacket over it and his long black headband tied over his forehead. Naruto putted his hand behind his back as he closed his eyes. "Sorry about that."

Naruto knew he needed to be more professional now that he was named a Jonin. "So what did you need from me, Lady Tsunade? Something about a mission?" His mother always made sure Naruto learned to address his superiors properly.

Tsunade was now back in her seat with her chin resting on her hands. "That's right. I want you to lead your first mission as a Jonin."

Naruto stepped forward with an excited grin on his face. His eyes lighted up at the idea. "Really, you're going to have me lead an actually mission."

"Not just a mission, but an S-rank mission," Tsunade told him. "So I need you to really pay attention to all the details."

Naruto saluted. "Yes, ma'am." Naruto really wanted to jump for joy at the thought, but he knew he needed to first hear what he would have to do. He could celebrate later with his girlfriend Hinata. That would be a whole lot of fun.

"Now listen up," Tsunade told him. "You'll be leading a team to go and attack the fame fortress that is hidden within the Land of Earth. They seem to be getting stronger as a force that threatens to attack the entire continent."

"I heard they've been a pain to the Hidden Stone Village, but do they really have the power to try to take over the entire continent?" Naruto questioned. He couldn't see how a band of rouge ninja could possibly take on a single country let alone the continent.

"It's believed they're using the rumor Twelve Keys of Nature to increase their strength along with Koi Kanagawa leading them," Tsunade explained.

Naruto took another step forward; this time in anger. "You mean that bastard Koi is in charge of these guys." Tsunade nodded. Naruto pounded his fist into his open hand. Koi was a well known missing nin from the Hidden Mist that went around stealing human body parts from Kekki Genkai users and implanted them into his own body to help him make the ultimate body. He even stole Sasuke's father's eyes after the Uchiha massacred and Hinata and Neji's grandfather's Byakugan in an ambush after that. It was even rumored he stole Pein's Rinnegan sometime after Naruto's victory.

Tsunade grabbed a folder and handed it over to Naruto. He opened it up to see a list of names on it. "Those are all the available shinobi I can afford to give you under our current circumstances. I want you to pick up to fifteen of them to serve as your team. If the situation gets any worse you can call for back up. Remember to observer the situation first, Naruto."

Naruto looked over the list then flipped it over to the Hokage. He pointed out all of his friends who were on the list. "I see," Tsunade said. "I realize they're your friends, but are you sure there the best people for this mission?"

"It has nothing to do with us being friends," Naruto said swinging his arm. "Each one of them are experience Jonin of the Hidden Leaf. Besides that between their combine abilities in tracking, combat, intelligence and medical training they're the perfect team to take on this type of mission. We work well together so there is also a lesser chance of casualties."

"It seems your leader skills are already kicking in," Tsunade said.

Naruto pointed to himself. "Of course, like I keep telling you, Lady Tsunade. I'm going to be a Hokage that surpasses my father."

"Then go out there and gather up your team," Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto vanished.

"I hope he will be alright," Shizune said.

"Not to worry, Shizune," Tsunade replied. "Naruto isn't a kid anymore."

-N-

"Are you sure your eyes are fully healed?"

"Don't baby me, Karin." Sasuke and Karin were leaving Konoha's hospital where Sasuke had just had his bandages removed from his eyes. Karin was walking her boyfriend out, insisting that he hang onto her as they left. She had his arm over her shoulder.

"I just want to make sure that you're alright," she said.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek that made her face flush red. He then brought his lips to her ear. "Does that convince you?" he whispered.

"Y-yes."

Sasuke took his arm off of her and brought it down to his side. "Good, then later we can go on a real date."

"That's going to have to wait," they heard a voice call. The couple looked forward to see Naruto leaned against the gate of the hospital. He had both his arms and legs cross with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked over at them. "So your eyes are really one-hundred percent?"

"You tell me." Sasuke activated his sharingan that took the shape of a black and red six point star.

"So that's the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," Naruto said. He turned to face them, dropping his arms to his side. "Guess it's time to put those eyes to work since we have a mission."

"A mission, already?" the Uchiha questioned. He blinked in confusion.

"You said you're all healed now," Naruto answered. "Besides I'm going to need my tag team partner in order to take down the Fortress Hidden in the Land of Stone."

"That fortress is a death trap," Karin said as she stepped forward.

"No wonder you'll need my help." Sasuke walked toward his best friend with Karin following.

"S-Sasuke," Karin stuttered.

"Anyway you both should get ready because you're both coming along," Naruto informed them. "I had you both added to the team. I'll need both of your abilities in order to pull this off."

Sasuke had turned off his sharingan as he stood in front of Naruto. "Right, then we'll get ready and meet you at the front gate."

"Yeah, and I'll finish informing the rest of the team." Naruto then disappeared in an instant.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Hmph, Naruto always in a hurry." He opened them and looked over at his redheaded girlfriend. "I'll be counting on you, Karin."

Karin looked serious. "Yes, of course."

-N-

Shikamaru was sitting across from Choji at Yakiniku Q that morning having breakfast. He had his arms folded across his chest as he watched his best friend eat like a hog. "You know, Choji, you shouldn't eat so much."

"Oh, come on. Asuma sensei would never get on me about that kind of stuff," Choji responded before he took another bite.

"You make it sound like Asuma's dead or something," Shikamaru said. He had managed to save his teacher in his fight with Hidan and Kakuzu although it was barely. Now he was working on plans to marry his sweetheart Kurenai. They were expecting their first child together.

Hands slammed on the table, grabbing both boys' attention. They saw Naruto standing there; they both wore a curious expression on their faces. Naruto quickly gave them a breakdown on the mission they would be setting out on.

Shikamaru sighed. "Why did you have to drag me into a crazy mission like this?"

"Because you're the best strategist that I know," Naruto answered. The words took the lazy boy's interest. "And I'm going to need the best of the best in order in order for this to be successful."

"Guess you have a good point there," Shikamaru said. "It's a drag, but I suppose I have no choice but to help you out."

"Then meet us at the front gate in one hour," Naruto responded. He then disappeared once again.

-N-

"A mission?" Ino questioned. Naruto was at the Yamanaka Flower shop to get Ino. She was standing behind the counter with her yellow apron on.

"That's right, you'll be a part of my team to take down the Fortress in the Land of Earth," Naruto answered. "The whole gang is a part of the mission because of their different skills. I'll need you ready in about an hour and to meet everyone at the front gate." He then left the shop for the member of the team.

-N-

"Aim a quarter of an inch higher, Hinata," her father instructed her.

"Yes, sir." Hinata was sparring with Neji at Hyuga compound. The two slid back from each other, staying in the gentle fist fighting position. Hinata took a cautious step forward, before she went in to strike at Neji again.

Neji moved in the opposite fashion in order to strike Hinata. Naruto appeared between the two as they threw out their palms, getting strike in the face and arm. "Naruto." Hinata was caught off guard by his sudden appearance. Naruto fell down on his butt rubbing his cheek where he got struck.

"Why would you teleport here?" Neji questioned. He pointed up to the roof at the entrance of the house. On top was a custom made kunai impaled in a tile. "Isn't that why you have that Kunai up there in case you need to get here in an emergency?"

Naruto shifted his eyes up to the said kunai. "Yeah, I guess I should have came in that way."

"Sorry about that, Naruto." Hinata helped her boyfriend get back up on his feet.

"It's ok." He then focused on Hinata, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Anyway I need you, Hinata." The boldness of Naruto's sudden words made her blush.

"Naruto," Neji said. The words sounded inappropriate to him.

Naruto looked back at him. "You too, Neji. We have a mission." Naruto quickly went through the mission before he left for his next meeting. He quickly zipped over to Sai and Shino's places before he went to Kiba's.

-N-

"Taking down the famous fortress of the Land of Earth, huh," Kiba said. He smirked with his fang sticking out. "It sounds like fun." He and Naruto were in the Inuzuka's kitchen. The dog shinobi looked over to his side. "I just need to finish feeding my dogs first."

Kiba was in the middle of giving all the Inuzuka hounds their breakfast when Naruto showed up; which included Kiba's latest pack known as his Fang Force Pack. A blue looking dog looked up at the two shinobi. "You were also assigned to bring back the rumor Twelve Nature Keys isn't that right?" the dog said.

"I see Aoimaru is as insightful as ever," Naruto said in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it we'll be ready by the time we need to depart," Kiba replied.

"Then I'm off." Naruto disappeared.

-N-

Naruto found Rock Lee in the forest training when he informed him and then Tenten in town. She offered to tell Neji for him, but he explained how he had already went by the Hyuga compound. Which Tenten replied by noting he just wanted to see Hinata. Naruto then went to get the last two members of his team.

Sakura and Jugo were in the forest sitting on a log, watching the birds sang. "I never realize how calming and beautiful nature actually was," Sakura said.

Jugo placed his hand over hers. "I thought you might enjoy hearing the bird sang. You've been too stress out lately."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Sakura said sweetly.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto yelled from behind.

Sakura's eyes went white with rage. "Naruto!" She spun around to take a swing at him, in pure instinct Naruto quickly retreated behind a tree. Jugo looked back at his former teacher in confusion. "What do you think you're doing here, you idiot."

Naruto stuck his head out from behind the tree. "We have a mission."

-Please Review-

If you want to see it continue


	3. Second Coming of the Yellow Flash

Second Coming of the Yellow Flash

"Naruto, slow down," Shikamaru said.

Naruto swooped through the trees toward the boarder of the Land of Fire. The rest of the team trailed behind their reckless leader. It had been their second day out after they had all met up at the front gate of the village and came up with a plan to get to and complete the mission by Shikamaru's strategy. He had also created a formation for them to use while traveling, but Naruto was making it close to impossible to stick to it with him, staying so far ahead of everyone else.

Naruto looked back at the others. "We don't have time to waste. We have to make it to the land of Earth in seven days."

"You idiot, that doesn't mean we can be reckless," Shikamaru said.

Above them a few feet further in the forest, a shinobi hid. He drew his blade from his back. He waited and finally when Naruto was in range he leaped down. He raised his sword above his head, coming down.

Karin pointed ahead. "Naruto, watch out!"

Naruto faced forward just as the sword came down on his head. The blade cut straight through the branch of the tree. "Got ya," the mysterious sword shinobi spoke. The rest of the group stopped where they were.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Naruto said. The sword shinobi looked over to his right to see Naruto, standing safely against a tree with his hand on the bark. Just above his hand was a custom kunai with three blades, impaled in the tree.

Naruto grabbed a hold of the handle of the blade and tossed it as he charged forward. In his other hand he spun charka into a rotating sphere. He stretched out his hand.

The mystery shinobi ran toward him with his sword drawn back. "Damn you." He lowered himself under the kunai as he swung his blade forward at Naruto. Naruto was an inch away from the blade connecting when he disappeared. "What?"

A light shined above him. The man shifted his eyes up to see Naruto had appeared above him. "Rasengan!" He slammed the spinning charka ball right into the ninja's back. The man lost his footing. He spun around into a vortex and flew straight down into the ground, creating a crater. "That takes care of him."

Suddenly two more shinobi appeared on either side of Naruto with two large blades in their hands. They both swung at Naruto with immense force. Naruto slipped another Kunai out of his pouch and tossed it back just as the blades came in for the kill.

Crash! The two blades slammed into each other. The two shinobi flipped to spot Naruto, standing on the bark of the tree above the kunai he threw. The two ninjas bounced back into the air, stabbing straight into Naruto before he could react.

Naruto coughed up blood. He was impaled into the tree by his shoulders. "Got him," the ninja on the left said.

Naruto struggled to lift his head and smiled with one eye close. His bag unzipped with a scroll unwrapping above him that revealed a summoning seal formula. The real Naruto appeared out of the poof of smoke, spin kicking the two Ninjas down to the ground.

The blond hair ninja bit his thumb to draw blood. He rolled across the scroll as his clone disappeared. Naruto weaved several hand signs. He clapped his hands together. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Several shuriken flew out of the scroll to pin down the fallen enemies.

Another shinobi appeared a few feet away in front of Naruto. His hands were behind his back, focusing on the leader of Konoha's group. "Just as I expected from the fourth Hokage's son," the ninja said. He narrowed his eyes. "You truly are the Second Coming of the Yellow Flash, but I shall defeat you."

"Now I get it," Naruto said. He pointed to the mask shinobi leader. "You're those losers my father beat twelve years ago. Well it doesn't matter because I plan on surpassing my old man." He reached back into his pouches. "And I'll start by finishing where he left off by defeating all of you."

Naruto tossed several of his custom made kunai that he learned to make from his father all over the area around his opponent. Naruto vanished. He teleported from kunai to kunai; up, down, left, right, front, back, at several different angles around the enemy.

The mask ninja placed his hand on the hilt of his blade attached to the back of his hip. He bent his knees as he watched the boy move like lightning around him. Naruto appeared directly in front of him a few feet away. His right hand filled with spinning charka.

Naruto let out a loud battle cry. "Rasengan!" He swung his hand forward to strike the enemy when he saw the man's dark eyes. Just as he was an inch away from the man he teleported back into a tree, sliding up it.

He ended his jutsu, using both his hands to slam down on the tree to stop his ascent. He bit down on his teeth as he glared down at the ninja. The ninja gazed up at him. "So you're not just skilled, but smart enough to retreat as well." The ninja's blade was already out and extended.

Blood rolled out of the cut on Naruto's neck. Naruto placed his hand over the nick. "I can't believe he saw me coming."

"You still can't use the technique as well as your father though," the masked ninja said.

Naruto stared at him for a moment. He lowered his head, hiding his eyes in the shadows of his hair. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know my father's jutsu as well as he does." He lifted his head with his eyes full of determination. "But those aren't the only jutsu I know."

Naruto formed a hand sign along with several others, ending with the dog. He pulled out his shuriken from his pouch in between his fingers. He threw them forward. "Wind Style: Whirlwind Shuriken Dance!" Blades of wind swirled around the flying shuriken which expanded their range by two feet each.

"Impressive." The ninja quickly launched himself in the air. He quickly moved to avoid the weapons along with striking shuriken he could hit on their fronts or backs. He flipped downward as the slashing blades that chopped through the trees passed him.

He landed on one knee, looking up. "But you'll have to do better in order to defeat me." His eyes went wide eye. "What?" Naruto was gone. A light shined behind him, getting his attention. He looked backward.

Naruto appeared out of the last shuriken that flew passed him, extending out his Rasengan. He let out a might yell. He slammed the jutsu right into the man's shoulder, sending him spinning into the ground with the rest of his men.

Naruto landed on the branch, looking down. "And that puts an end to that." He instantly teleported over to Sasuke's side, using the teleportation formula he had placed on his arm.

Sasuke shifted his eyes over to Naruto. "I hope taking out these losers was worth the time we wasted?"

Naruto looked over at the Uchiha. "It didn't take that long and I had to make sure they weren't going to follow us all the way to the Land of Earth didn't I?"

"Hmm, still having me make the first move for you." Sasuke held up one of Naruto's custom kunai. "You ended up using most of your weapons before we even made it pass the boarder."

Naruto slipped out a scroll from his bag. "That's why I brought backup." He unrolled the scroll on the tree branch. He made a few hands signs to release the seals that held several kunai and shuriken. He repacked them in his pouches before he stood back up again. "Now we can get to back to Shikamaru's plan."

Shikamaru rubbed the back up his head. "Good, because I really don't like reckless movements," he said. Naruto nodded and with that the group continued on for the boarder.

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


End file.
